Принцесса Селестия/Галерея/Сезон 4
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Celestia at the door S4E01.png Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia lifting Twilight's head with her leg S4E01.png Celestia 'No need to apologize' S4E01.png Twilight smiling S4E01.jpg Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Celestia -a wonderful reminder- S4E01.png Princess Celestia -it must've been difficult- S4E01.png Princess Celestia -you may no longer be my student- S4E01.png Twilight and Celestia mutual support S4E01.png Celestia nuzzles Twilight's cheek S4E01.png Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia leaves the room S04E01.jpg Princess Celestia walks through castle corridor S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E2.png Stern Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia dodging magic S4E2.png Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia addressing Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia mad S04E02.png Magic beaming towards Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof S4E2.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof 2 S4E2.png Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia dodging beam S4E2.png Magic missing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png Princess Celestia gasping S4E2.png Princess Celestia falling to the ground S4E2.png Twilight slowly hovers down S4E2.png Twilight covering her mouth S4E2.png Twilight welling up S4E2.png Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E2.png Twilight crying S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E2.png Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight 'you're alright' S4E2.png Twilight looks up in awe S4E2.png Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E2.png Celestia clenching her eyes S4E2.png Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on compartment S4E2.png Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E2.png Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E2.png Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E2.png Princess Celestia with the Element of Magic S4E2.png Elements spin around Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png Celestia with the Elements S4E2.png Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia awaiting her sister's attack S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements 2 S04E02.png Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E2.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E2.png Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png Celestia gasping S4E2.png Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E2.png Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E2.png Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E2.png Celestia opening her saddlebag S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing at the princesses S4E2.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E2.png Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E2.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E2.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E2.png Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun -with great joy- S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Twilight drawing line between drawings of Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Twilight writing on the chalkboard S4E21.png Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png Twilight -she honored them with- S4E21.png Another flash card gets shot S4E21.png В плену у вдохновения Spike -It's for Rarity!- S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Twilight enters the royal box seating area S4E24.png Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png Twilight's seat next to Celestia S4E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle cheering S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S4E24.png Equestria royalty S4E24.png Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Celestia and Luna in shock S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses -you guess-!- S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight -anything else I can do- S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight -I have my wings- S4E25.png Twilight -I wear this crown- S4E25.png Twilight and Cadance -I want to have a purpose- S4E25.png Twilight and Luna -want to do all that I can- S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia -I want to make a contribution- S4E25.png Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Celestia starts singing S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia singing -with every new choice you make- S4E25.png Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Celestia with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight hugging Princess Celestia S4E25.png Princess Celestia -your time will come- S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png Celestia -just had the most terrible dream- S4E25.png Princess Celestia -the stronger he becomes- S4E25.png Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Twilight -just now starting to steal magic- S4E25.png Celestia -just now gained enough strength- S4E25.png Princess Celestia -I must call in another- S4E25.png Princess Celestia plans to summon Discord S4E25.png Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia -I put too much trust in Discord- S4E25.png Celestia -Tirek has stolen enough magic- S4E25.png Luna -power will belong solely to Tirek- S4E25.png Celestia -we will not be able to stop him- S4E25.png Princess Celestia -there is one solution- S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Celestia -we must rid ourselves of our magic- S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Luna -we cannot have what he is looking for- S4E26.png Luna -Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air- S4E26.png Luna -Somepony must keep it safe- S4E26.png Celestia -is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists- S4E26.png Celestia -If we transfer our magic to you- S4E26.png Celestia and Luna nodding S4E26.png Twilight -but with the help of my friends- S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png Celestia -you must keep your new abilities a secret- S4E26.png Celestia -Then we must begin at once- S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Celestia about to transfer her magic S4E26.png Twilight sees other princesses about to transfer their magic S4E26.png Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Celestia and Luna looking at Twilight S4E26.png Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png Twilight hugging Celestia while teary-eyed S4E26.png Celestia without her cutie mark S4E26.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png The princesses weak S4E26.png Celestia rises up S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek levitating Celestia S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Celestia's magic S4E26.png Tirek -What have you done-- S4E26.png Celestia smiling S4E26.png Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png Celestia -You will not prevail- S4E26.png Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord -I do love a good accessory- S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Celestia with her magic back S4E26.png Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png The princesses smiling S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Twilight Sparkle -as princess, I believe- S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Celestia -what is the princess of friendship without her friends-- S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Discord gives Celestia a bouquet of flowers S4E26.png en:Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 4 Категория:Галереи персонажей